Mashiba Kumi/Gallery
Manga Related Manga Scenes= Mashiba_Kumi_Manga.png Kumi and Ippo's mom talking.png|Kumi and Ippo's mom talking about Ippo's dad Kumi - 01.png Kumi - Bike.png Kumi, Mari, Nanako and Ippo's mom.png|Kumi meeting Nanako and Mari after Ippo's match with Shimabukuro Kumi, Nanako, and Mari.png Ippo, Mashiba, and Kumi - 001.png|Kumi, Mashiba, and Ippo after Sawamura punched Kumi Kumi - After math of bar fight.png|After match of the Bar Fight, Kumi treating the losers Funa Bowl - Kumi 01.png|Funa Bowl - Kumi Kumi - ready for Date.png Kumi - Nurse - Close - 001.png|Accident while working Kumi trying to stop a fight.png|Kumi trying to stop a fight between Mashiba and Sendo Kumi and Mashiba - 001.png|Kumi and Mashiba arriving at the Che match Kumi with Hat - 001.png|Kumi with Hat Kumi waving.png|Kumi waving to Ippo's mom Kumi willing to take care of Ippo.png|Kumi willing to take care of Ippo for rest of her life Round_1213_Kumi_fired_up.png Round_1213_Kumi_yelling.png Kumi meeting Ippo.png Kumi sad.png |-| with Makunouchi Ippo= Ippo and Kumi - Almost 001.png|Ippo's attempt Ippo and Kumi - Almost 002.png|Ippo and Kumi's almost Kiss Kumi - Angry - 001.png|Kumi angry about fighting Kumi feed Ippo.png|Kumi feeding Ippo while fishing Kumi and Nanko - manga - 001.png Kumi and Ippo moment.png|Kumi wanting Ippo to stop boxing Kumi and Ippo walking off.png|Kumi and Ippo walking off Kumi checking on Ippo.png|Kumi checking on Ippo Kumi confronting Ippo.png|Kumi confronting Ippo on why he boxes Kumi hearing about Ippo's loss.png|Kumi hearing about Ippo's loss Kumi sleeping with Ippo.png|Ippo's mom catches Ippo and Kumi sleeping together Kumi walking Ippo home.png|Kumi walking Ippo home Wanpo greeting Kumi.png|Wanpo greeting Kumi |-| The Past= |-| Unsorted (Low Quality)= Kumi.jpg img_b.jpg char_26163.jpg 12-0.jpg|Mashiba Kumi in the manga. kumiAtTheBakery.jpg|Kumi at the Yamanaka Bakery Dates with Ippo Bowling = Funa Bowl - Kumi 01.png|Funa Bowl - Kumi Funa Bowl - Ippo and Kumi - 01.png|Funa Bowl - Ippo and Kumi Funa Bowl - inside 2.png |-| Zoo = |-| Beach Outing = Tomiko and Kumi at the Beach.png|Tomiko and Kumi at the Beach |-| Other = Kumi and Ippo pool.png|Kumi at the pool Work Related Hospital= Kawai Hospital - manga - Kumi - 01.png|Kumi waiting for Ippo Kumi catching Itagaki and Imai.png|Kumi catching Itagaki and Imai Itagaki leaving Hospital.png|Itagaki leaving Hospital Kumi - Nurse - Close - 001.png Kawai Hospital - manga - Kumi with Ippo - 01.png|Ippo with results of check up |-| Bakery= Kumi at bakery.png Kumi at bakery 2.png Bakery Yamanaka - Manga - Kumi - 01.png|Kumi greet Ippo Bakery Yamanaka - Manga - Kumi - 02.png|Giving Ippo extra bread Bakery Yamanaka - Manga - Kumi - 03.png|Ippo dropping change Bakery Yamanaka - Manga - Kumi - 04.png|Ippo showing his skills Bakery Yamanaka - Manga - Kumi - 05.png|Kumi looking sad Bakery Yamanaka - Manga - Kumi - 06.png|Defending her brother Anime Related Anime Scenes= Mashiba Kumi and Ippo's First Talk.png|Mashiba Kumi and Makunouchi Ippo's First Talk Kumi, Mari, Nanako - Anime - 001.png KumiAnime.png|Mashiba Kumi in the anime. kumi.gif mashibakumi.png vvvv.png |-| Work Related= Category:Character Galleries